


maybe i'll burn a little brighter tonight (let the fire bring me back to life)

by vinndetta



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: ??? tags what are those, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Coming Out, F/M, Im laughign, Juliet was just kinda there, M/M, Multi, SO, anyway, anyway this came out because i was Distressed About My Sexuality and Gender, asexual benvolio, but as u can see this ended up about being asexual, edging her bf to Just Get Them To Date Already And Stop Pining, god i love them, i dont know what sexuality mercutio and benvolio are besides asexual for ben, im just going with it, romeo is Tired Of These Two's Shits and so got them together, title credit to fall out boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: "I'm asexual."Those dreaded words stumbled out of Benvolio's mouth, and he squinted his eyes shut in fear and his entire body tensed up and moved backwards. Mercutio must be looking at him now, shocked and angry. Benvolio finally got the words out and told him.Now, all Benvolio could do, would do, was pray, pray to the heavens and gods above, that Mercutio wouldn’t leave.Because he knew he couldn’t live without Mercutio.





	maybe i'll burn a little brighter tonight (let the fire bring me back to life)

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> Title credits: Fall Out Boy - "Miss Missing You"
> 
> -
> 
> Mercutio x Benvolio  
> Modern Day Fanfiction
> 
> -
> 
> YOOO ITS MY FAVE GAYS
> 
> probably will be a two-fer so check back for more

Benvolio was shaking.

It wasn’t that he was cold, although it was a pretty cold day outside in the morning. It was already night, and he already wrapped himself in several blankets to keep the warmth from fleeing his body. He certainly didn't want to catch pneumonia. Benvolio was always pretty sensitive, so he caught diseases often. He feebly attempted to keep himself in a warm cocoon of warmth in order to avoid days of medicine-ingesting and rest-taking.

No, Benvolio was just waiting for Mercutio to come back from work.

It wasn't that he was scared to see his boyfriend or anything, because he loves Mercutio to death. Mercutio was his best friend, his pal-liest buddy, his chummiest chum. Mercutio was a pretty boy, and Benvolio considered himself so lucky to have him in his arms every night. Mercutio was a dork, his dork, and the love of his life. Benvolio would die for him, even though Mercutio was the one that bragged about being Benvolio's savior if there were ever threats towards Benvolio. Benvolio didn't know what to do in a world without Mercutio, and he didn't want to live without him either.

Benvolio was afraid to lose him.

-

Benvolio always felt out of place. Even from the beginning, he felt that he was different from the rest. He looked like them, acted like them, played like them. But inside, he felt like he was detaching from reality and seeing himself as... well...

A freak.

Inside, he was different. He just felt different. He felt detached from the rest of society since the start. He wasn't normal, and god, he wished these kids wouldn't see right through him. And, of course, being kids, they don't care, and they never noticed how different Benvolio really was. They didn't know what a freak he was. They only knew that they were having fun, and they paid no attention.

But that only lasted for so long.

-

High school. High school was the defining point. The point beyond no return. And now, Benvolio really knew that he really was...

A freak.

All his friends talked about girls. Not just girls. but having... sexual... intercourse... with them. And Benvolio, despite his feeble attempts to join his friends in their conversation, never quite felt... like he really felt that way.

In fact, it seemed that everyone in high school only thought about two things: their popularity, and sex.

Benvolio was quite the loner in those days, and he knew he was a geek. Or was it nerd? Dweeb? Honestly, he didn't know. He was just such a loner. He didn't have many friends, and the friends he had were... pretty crappy to be honest. He was always the third-wheeler of his friend group. Benvolio wasn't ever like them. He just started to hang around them. He wouldn't leave. What other friends did he have anyway? He didn't really have any. Would he just go back to being a loner like he had been in middle school? (Nevertheless, Benvolio would never talk to them after they had all graduated from high school - they were a bunch of assholes anyway.)

He was just a nerd that hanged out with a bunch of jerkfaces. 

-

When Benvolio graduated from high school, he had decent grades. He went to an average university, got an average degree, and got an average job. It wasn't really that important. He never really thought he'd amount to anything, really. He was just drifting through the wind, just waiting for the void to swallow him up.

So that's what he did. He paid rent, worked at the local coffee shop, and went through a mind-numbing routine. To work, back, to the store, back. Nothing else. He was just going through the motions of a normal person. 

Nothing mattered.

He didn't matter.

-

In every magical story, there's a bright light. Whether literally or figuratively, something changes. Something happens to cause change in the character's life. Something so unbelievable, something extraordinary, happens to give the character drive to get to their goals. This light was almost an epiphany, a sudden moment where the character realizes their purpose. Now the character knows exactly what they were meant to do in this world, in the grand scheme of things.

And that's exactly what happened to Benvolio.

-

Truth be told, Benvolio never really remembered how the two met. Mercutio just showed up out of nowhere and became a living parasite.

It wasn't in a bad way, of course. He just stuck himself into Benvolio's life and refused to leave. It was kind of endearing, but a little weird. If Benvolio didn't like Mercutio in the first place, he probably would have called the cops on him for being a stalker.

But Mercutio was charming. Benvolio remembered before everything, Mercutio would constantly show up, asking for his number, asking for anything really. Mercutio was persistent as all hell.

At first, Benvolio thought it was a prank. What else was he supposed to think? No one had ever shown interest in him before, and why would it ever have started now? But Mercutio was not only persistent, but he was serious. Mercutio gave him chocolate, flowers, and tips every time he was in the coffee shop. And that was every day. Besides a little teasing from his co-workers, they said nothing else about it (not that they were friends anyway, he just tolerated them as that's how it was).

Benvolio, somehow, had given in. Soon, Mercutio blew up Benvolio's phone. He talked to no one except for Mercutio. No one else sent him messages other than his boss and co-workers if they needed something for work. Mercutio seemed dedicated and interested in Benvolio, and Benvolio, for the life of him, couldn't understand why.

Things led from one thing to another, and Benvolio's life was suddenly filled with Mercutio and only Mercutio. Mercutio was there in the morning, at work, and at night. Mercutio, Mercutio, Mercutio. Only Mercutio.

Mercutio had introduced Benvolio to his other friends, of course. And that happened. But somehow, Mercutio was still invested in him. And Benvolio was there along for the ride.

Somehow, he wormed his way into Benvolio's life and, surprisingly, his heart.

-

Romeo broke it to him one day. 

Romeo was one of Mercutio's friends, to Benvolio's surprise. His own cousin, huh? It really is a small world for such a coincidence. Mercutio was friends with a bunch of people, but Romeo was one of his best friends.

Benvolio's own background with Romeo was limited though. The two played together when they were younger, but growing up, Benvolio was distanced from most of his extended family. They never really knew each other that well either. So now, Benvolio was getting to know Romeo almost like he was meeting a new person.

Romeo approached Benvolio when Mercutio wasn't around and told it to him simply.

"Dearest lord, Ben. Are you so dense I have to break it to you? How have you not noticed that Mercutio is head over heels with you?"

Benvolio simply stared.

"He what?"

"Oh my god."

-

Benvolio sort of knew that Mercutio had a thing for him. But love? That's insane. He voiced this concern to Romeo.

In response, Romeo gave him a look.

And that's all the answer that he needed.

-

Benvolio hated to admit it, but Mercutio had found a special place in his heart.

So when Mercutio (with persuasion from both Romeo and his girlfriend, Juliet) finally asked him out in a forest clearing one day, Benvolio smiled shyly and nodded.

-

That was six years ago, and his world has changed ever since.

The world used to be so dark, so bleak. But now he's here, with the most wonderful boyfriend. He has a doting boyfriend, a closer cousin, and a wonderful friend. It was the four friends: Benvolio, Mercutio, Romeo, and Juliet. He felt like he belonged.

But there was still one last thing.

**Author's Note:**

> god i love them
> 
> hmu on my tumblr which is uhhhh @vinndetta ??? thank


End file.
